Secrets
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: What if Lux wasn't Cate and Baze's only daughter? Lux and Lindsay Cassidy, the Cassidy Twins. They're nothing alike but yet they've been through the same stuff. What will happen when Baze and Cate are suddenly given TWO teenager girls.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I don't own Life UneXpected **_

**Chapter 1: Stop and Stare

* * *

**

Lux and Lindsay Cassidy, the Cassidy twins as most referred to them as. Double trouble as kids, now as fifteen almost sixteen years old they have managed to stay together in the foster care system which is a quite hard thing to do. Lux Cassidy the older of the two, she has an unlikely colour of blonde hair seeing that her parents were both brunette. Lindsay Cassidy is the youngest by seven minutes, she is a brunette. Lux and Lindsay look a fair amount alike minus the whole hair colour.

"What do you mean you won't come with me?" Lux asked turning to Lindsay as the two listening to Z100 morning madness with Cate and Ryan.

"Lux, it isn't part of my plan to meet our birth parents" Lindsay explained

"But Lindsay" Lux whined

"What?"

"How would they believe that I'm there daughter without my twin?"

"I don't know, it's not like we're identical twins"

"We have a different hair colour that's all, please Lindsay" Lux begged

"Lux, let me be blunt I can't miss anymore school" Lindsay tried to tell Lux

"Ever since you changed schools you aren't the same" Lux retorted

"Lux I want to be able to get emancipated just like you"

"But you're not acting like my little sister anymore"

"I still am, its just I think you shouldn't go looking into our parents lives when they gave us up"

"I'm going and I wish you'd come with me Lin"

"I'm not changing my mind, I'll see you later I can't miss the bus to school"

"Whatever Lindsay" Lux said pulling on her hat and walking out the door in the opposite direction of Lindsay.

* * *

Lux took the bus to the house of her birth father, she had Z100 playing in her iPod. She heard Cate send a shout out "This is song was requested by Lindsay for her sister Lux. Lindsay wanted to say Lux, don't do what doesn't need to be done they'll find us when they want us. Whatever that means here is Stop and Stare by one republic, I hope this helps Lux." Lindsay cared so much for her sister she didn't want to see her get hurt again, in a way Lindsay was the older sibling in matters that affected both of there lives. "Whatever Linz, I need these signatures to get emancipated unlike you" Lux muttered

Lux stood in front of the address she had stolen from social services, her birth father was so close yet so far. The door opened to a somewhat good looking 30 year old.

"Sorry we don't want any cookies" He said trying to close the door

"I'm not selling cookies" Lux replied

"Cookies?" Lux heard from the background

"What do you want?" he asked

"I'm looking for someone I'm pretty sure your not him" Lux replied

"Who are you looking for?"

"Nathaniel Bazile" Lux says

"That's me, Baze for short" he replies

"Oh great well, I guess you're my daddy" Lux says

"What are you talking about?"

"My birth certificate says you're my father" Lux replies

"How old are you?" Baze asked

"Fifteen but I am sixteen in two days"

"I don't know"

"Baze, she isn't another girl she's your girl" a weird guy with glasses says

"Come inside" Baze said, Lux walks inside

"Could you just sign this and think about all the girls you impregnated and tell me who my mother is" Lux said

"Um…. Cate Cassidy…. Cate with a C" Baze mutters

"Like Morning Madness Star?" Lux asked

"Yeah her" Baze said

"There is no way you slept with Cate Cassidy in High School she had standards" the guy with glasses said

"Math, I did okay don't kill me" Baze said

"Can you give me her number or something?" Lux asked

"I can do better, I'll take you to her work" Baze said

* * *

On air at Z100

"What was your High School nickname?" Ryan asked

"Why is it always about High School?" Cate whined

"Okay Lux, you're on the air, what was your high school nick name?" Ryan asked, no answer

"Lux? You there?" Cate asked, still no answer

"Cate" Baze said onto the phone

"You must have gone through some changes" Ryan joked

"Cate, it's Nate Bazile from high school" Baze said

"Okay next caller" Cate said going to push the hang up button

"Wait! You went to high school with Cate? What was she like?" Ryan asked

"Ryan everyone knows I hated high school" Cate whined

"Was she a stoner? Nerd? One of those girls that got knocked up on prom night" Ryan said

Cate glared across the table at him. Ryan looks around "Were you?"

"Technically it was the Winter Formal" Baze said

"Baze!" Cate yelled

"Sorry Cate, I just need you to come see me in the parking lot right now" Baze said. Cate got up and ran out of the station. Leaving Ryan quite confused.

Cate storms out to the parking lot seeing Baze stand there.

"What was such an issue you needed to see me?" Cate yelled

"Well…"

"What Baze, after humiliating me in front of all of Portland"

"Cate meet…. Lux" Baze says moving and revealing a beautiful blonde girl.

"Lux?" Cate asked as she looked at her

"Our daughter Cate" Baze said

"Hi" Lux replies

"Now you speak" Baze said

"How are you? You're so big, well not big. Proportional but bigger from when I saw you last" Cate said

"Thanks, I guess"

"What are you doing here?" Cate asked

"Well"

"She needs you to sign a form" Baze said

"Yeah" Lux said

"Okay, shouldn't your parents sign this?" Cate asked

"It's for emancipation Cate, from the foster care system she wasn't adopted" Baze said

"What?" Cate asked

"We I mean I was never adopted I had a few issues as a baby" Lux said

"Oh, I'll sign it" Cate replied

"Thanks" Lux hands Cate the form, Cate signs

"Do you need anything else?" Cate asked

"Um, well I have to drop this at social services" Lux said

"I can take you" Cate said

"I can too" Baze said

"Baze, it's not like you care anyways" Cate said

"Excuse me? You're the one working" Baze rebutted

"Ryan can cover" Cate replied

"If you're sure it's alright you leave to take me?" Lux asked Cate

"Of course" Cate said

"Baze, you've probably got better things to do anyways" Lux said

"Well, I guess I do, but since you know where I live your welcome to visit any time you'd like" Baze told Lux

"Thanks" Lux replied

As Lux and Cate walked away, Baze stood there thinking about what had just happened, he had a daughter! Her name is Lux and she was prefect in everyway, there was no way he'd miss that hearing tomorrow. Cate and Lux walked over to Cate small car both getting in. There was silence for a moment to both of them it felt incredibly long.

"So Lux, hows um, you're um…." Cate said pausing

"Lindsay?" Lux asked

"Yeah, did they at least keep the two of you together?" Cate asked

"They did"

"That's good"

"Yeah, she's great"

"So is she also getting emancipated?" Cate asked

"Yeah, her hearing isn't for a few days after mine" Lux stated

"Oh, so why wasn't she with you today?" Cate asked

"She's some genius who hates missing school, ever since she got into Westmont" Lux said

"I went to Westmont" Cate said

"Of course you did" Lux rolled her eyes

"Does that mean she doesn't have to get the signatures?" Cate asked

"No, well she's like the model child. Always did as she's told, got good grades, saved her money, has a job stuff like that" Lux said

"So you need these signatures so you can be emancipated?" Cate asked

"Yes" Lux replied, they arrived in front of social services.

"Do you need me to come inside with you?" Cate asked

"No its okay, you've done enough" Lux said getting out of the car

"Can I at least give you my number to call me if you need anything?" Cate asked quickly getting out of the car and walking over to Lux

"I don't think that's a good idea" Lux said

"I want to help you and your sister" Cate said

"You've already done enough giving us up, bye" Lux said turning and walking into social services.

Cate couldn't even begin to imagine what had just happened. In less than twenty minutes she had met one daughter learned about the other and watched Lux walk away. She wondered if Lindsay had blonde hair too, were they identical or was Lindsay different from Lux. From what Lux had told her they sounded the complete opposite of each other. Cate had to be at that hearing tomorrow for Lux, and to meet her other daughter hopefully she'd be there as well.

_

* * *

A/N: So I love Life Unexpected just about as much as I love One Tree Hill! First fic about LUX, :) I hope you all like it review please, it shall not be long till the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dislcaimer: I do not own Life UneXpected! Sorry it took longer than i orginally thought but here it is enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Not So Kool-Aid**

Lux stood in the court house, waiting to be called in for her hearing to start. Lindsay stood closely beside her sister. This was an important day for the two of them; if Lux didn't get emancipated then they may not be together any longer. Fern their social worker had recently explained to them that they likely hood of them stay together for the next two years was slim to none. Lux took a deep breathe and ran her hand through her hair. Lindsay noticed the change in her sister's mood.

"Lux, you're going to do great" Lindsay said trying to comfort her.

"Why didn't you get your hearing before mine?" Lux turned to Lindsay and asked

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked

"You could have gotten your hearing scheduled for the same day" Lux said

"I know but if I did I would be here to support you, your my only family I have" Lindsay replied

"Lindsay, that's a load of crap and you know it" Lux said

"So maybe I didn't want to go first okay?" Lindsay admitted

"You always want to go first" Lux stated

"Not this time, Lux because if you don't get emancipated there's no point in me getting emancipated" Lindsay explained.

Lux took another deep breathe. "I didn't realize how nervous I'd get" Lux told Lindsay

"You're going to do great. You're the only person I know that had the guts to go find the two people that gave us up out of the blue just so you could get emancipated. You're my best friend in the whole wide world and my only family so of course I believe in you" Lindsay said, it was like she just gave a huge pep talk before a major league football team. She hugged Lux.

"Thanks Linz, I have nothing to be worried about." Lux said smiling

"That's the spirit" Lindsay replied

"Lux Cassidy?" a man asked

"Yes?" Lux responded

"Your hearing is about to begin" he said motioning for her to go into the courtroom. Lux froze she was nervous all over again. She felt a warm hand in her hand it was Lindsay's.

"No fear Lux, who told be that when were kids?" Lindsay asked

"I told you that, No fear" Lux said taking a step into the courtroom. After the two entered the courtroom Lux walked right up to where she was to be and Lindsay sat in the back watching. Lindsay looked over her shoulder as she saw two people in there early thirties enter the courtroom. One was a guy who looked like an overgrown teenager and the girl looked really familiar.

"Hello, we are here today to look at the possibility of granting Lux Cassidy emancipation" The judge stated. Lux looked around she saw Baze and Cate sitting in the room. Cate was seating a few rows over from where Lindsay was sitting and Baze sat near the back almost directly beside Lindsay. She regretted not telling Lindsay who their birth parents were. "After looking at your file Lux, it says you have no job is that correct?" The judge asked

"I did have one, but I was only seasonal" Lux stated

"And your school grades and attendance is not very high" the judge said

"I know" Lux said

"It says here you have 3000 dollars in your savings" The judge said

"Yes"

"Were you going to rent an apartment with that money?"

"Yes"

"Who was going to co-sign the lease?"

"My twin sister" Lux said, Baze's jaw dropped not only did he not know about Lux but there was another girl.

"Lindsay Cassidy?" The judge asked looking down at Lux's file

"That's my sister" Lux said

"Is she present?" the judge asked

"Yes I am" Lindsay said standing up. Baze turned in awe, this girl was definitely related to him plus she looked exactly like Cate. Cate turned in her seat and saw her other daughter, she was nothing like she'd imagined she'd looked like after seeing Lux yesterday. Cate had thought that Lindsay might have blonde hair as well, but she didn't.

"Could you come up here Lindsay? Someone grab Ms. Cassidy's file" the judge said. The judge looked at Lindsay's file. "It says here that you've got a job is that true?"

"Yes, I work at a small café on third" Lindsay replied

"And your grades are exceptional, along with your attendance and it says here they switched you to Westmont with a scholarship" the judge said

"That is correct"

"It also says you've got ten thousand dollars saved"

"Yes"

"We're you and Lux going to share your earnings?"

"That was the plan until she gets a job" Lindsay said

"This is my emancipation hearing not Lindsay's" Lux said

"You'd both still need an adult to co-sign your lease" the judge said

"I will" Cate and Baze stood up saying at the same time then they both looked at each other.

"Who are these two?" the judge asked

"There …. Um" Lux started to say, she paused and looked over to Lindsay. "Our birth parents." Lux said. Lindsay turned to Lux and gave her a look that said 'why didn't you tell me'. The judge looked in there files.

"Catherine Cassidy?" The judge asked

"Yes" Cate said

"You're a video talk show jockey, with a good salary and a house?" the judge asked

"Yes" Cate replied

"And Nathanial Bazile, you own a bar with a loft?" The judge asked

"Correct" Baze replied

"What about my emancipation?" Lux asked

"Lux to be honest, you aren't emancipation material. Your sister, Lindsay is and if she want I will grant her emancipation." The judge said

"I want to be with my sister" Lindsay said

"Then I hereby grant temporary joint-custody of Lux and Lindsay Cassidy to Catherine Cassidy and Nathanial Bazile" The judge said

"WHAT! They gave up there rights on that piece of paper, I got signed!" Lux yelled

"It is not notarized nor witnessed therefore does not count" The judge said.

Lux grabbed her jacket and headed to leave the courtroom. Lindsay was still in shock about who her birth parents were. Cate and Baze stood in the courtroom very confused about what just happened. Lux had left the courtroom and sat outside on the steps.

"Lux" Lindsay said when she came outside taking a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you they were …" Lux started to say

"Don't worry about it, let's go find them." Lindsay said getting up.

"Do you actually want to go with them?" Lux asked

"I do, and I don't but we've got to give it a shot. It has to be better than foster care" Lindsay stated

"Anything is better than foster care" Lux smiled and got up. The two walked back into the courthouse looking for there parents.

Baze looked straight at Cate; he couldn't even say what he was thinking. She hadn't told him about Lux being a twin.

"TWINS?" Baze asked Cate

"I'm sorry" Cate said

"You never said anything; you told me you were pregnant. You never said anything about twins!" Baze yelled in the courthouse hallway.

"You denied you slept with me, I tried to tell you so many times" Cate said

"Not even yesterday!" Baze yelled

"I wasn't sure if she knew about her sister, they could have gotten split up" Cate said with tears in her eyes.

"But you obviously knew about Lindsay after" Baze said

"Of course I asked Lux" Cate said

Lux and Lindsay stood at the end of the courthouse hallway watching what was happening.

"But you never even told me you had them" Baze said

"I tried to!" Cate yelled

"Should have tried harder" Baze said heading down the hallway to the exit but noticing his two daughters at the end of the hall.

"You're still the self centered jerk you were in High School" Cate said following and noticed Lux and Lindsay at the end of the hallway. "So I guess this isn't what you planned to happen was it?" Cate asked

"Whatever" Lux said looking away. Lindsay stood in silence.

"Fern wants to meet us at her office tomorrow to go over the custody" Cate said

"Alright" Lux replied, Lindsay had yet to say anything.

"Lindsay I'm Nate Bazile, you can all me Baze" Baze said, Lindsay glared at Baze with no response.

"Baze?" Lindsay said

"Yeah" he replied

"I'd rather not talk to you okay?" Lindsay said turning to look at Cate. After seeing Cate and Baze's fight, she realized Baze hadn't known about her which made her upset

"Lindsay you're so grown up" Cate said

"Well you know fifteen years and three hundred and sixty four days I'd hope I would have grown up" Lindsay said

"Who are we going to live with? Guessing that you two aren't together and all" Lux said

"I'll take you two" Baze said

"Baze, you live above a bar and you have roommates" Cate stated

"So…?" Baze replied

"So, I have an actual house without roommates" Cate said

"Are your roommate's girls or guys Baze?" Lux asked

"Guys" Baze said

"I want to be with Cate" Lindsay stated

"Are you sure Linz?" Lux asked her sister

"Yeah, I think It will be the best for me" Lindsay said

"Okay, I was going to ask to be with Baze but I think I'll stay with you" Lux said

"Wait what?" Baze said

"We want to live with Cate, at this moment in time" Lux said

"Is it because what I say down the hall?" Baze asked

"No, it's just I need a good house not a loft" Lindsay lied

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving her" Lux said

"Okay girls let's go get your stuff and we can go off to my place" Cate said, as the three of them walked away from Baze. Baze couldn't believe that neither of his daughters wanted to live with him. What about Cate she gets by without anything? Baze walked over to his truck and drove home.

Cate pulled her car up in front of her house; it wasn't too big or too small. It had a small staircase leading up to the front door. It screamed Cate in a way.

"Well this is my place" Cate said getting out of her car

"It's cute" Lindsay said

"It looks something you'd see in leave it to beaver" Lux said, Lindsay laughed

_"It's a two bedroom house, so I hope its okay if you two share a bed for a couple nights until I get another bed" Cate said walking up her steps._

"Yeah that's fine" Lindsay said

_"Um… Sure" Lux replied. The inside of Cate house was so homey and nice._

* * *

_A/N Thanks so much for all your reviews last time, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter just as much as before! hopefully have the next one up sooner rather than later._

_review please_

_-Haley Elizabeth James_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Life UneXpected!_

**Chapter 3: Live to Learn**

* * *

Lux woke up around seven and rolled out of bed, she look over to the side that Lindsay went to sleep on. Her side was perfectly made and empty. Lux hadn't really wanted to move in with Cate she wasn't really her type of person, she reminded her of Lindsay. Lux enjoyed Baze's humour and attitude. But Lindsay gave up emancipation for Lux, the least she could do was stay with her. Today was a big day, meeting with Fern to discuss everything. Lux worried about how Cate and Baze would react to her colourful past, she knew Lindsay's angel appearance wouldn't keep them so glee about the whole situation for long. Lux opened the door and heard chatter from the kitchen and she walked out to see Cate and Lindsay laughing.

"What's going on?" Lux asked joining the two

"Lindsay was just mentioning about how you two used to pretend to be on morning madness" Cate said.

"Who knew all that time it was our one of parents" Lindsay smiled

"Yeah, who knew" Lux said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"So today's plan is I'll drive us meeting with Fern is at ten." Cate explained

"Will Baze be there?" Lux asked

"As far as I know" Cate replied

"Good" Lux said then there was a long awkward pause

"Well look at the time, I better go have my shower" Cate said exiting the room. Lux sat down on the couch and Lindsay just looked at her.

"What?" Lux asked

"You'd rather be with Baze?" Lindsay asked

"It's not that, I do click with him. Cate's just an older version of you. And I love you; you're my best friend, my sister and all." Lux said

"Thanks, I think?" Lindsay questioned

"All I'm meaning is I can handle one not two, it took me sixteen years just to get use to one of you another could cause severe damage" Lux told Lindsay.

"Can you try for me?" Lindsay asked

"I am, and will. Besides its freaking Cate Cassidy, we know all about her" Lux joked

"Years and years of wishing to meet her, and finding out she's mom was like a wild dream" Lindsay stated

"What do you think the meeting with Fern will entitle?" Lux asked

"Usual I guess, Grades, previous homes, medical stuff like that" Lindsay said

"They'll find out about…?" Lux asked

"We couldn't hide it forever" Lindsay replied

"Can we not tell them anything that Fern doesn't know quite yet?" Lux asked

"What?" Lindsay asked

"You know at one of our previous homes?"

"Oh yeah, I understand. You know I still have nightmares about that night"

"You haven't mentioned it in a long while"

"I know, it hadn't really bothered me for a while and then again we both went through it I'm sure you hate me bringing up like I used to" Lindsay explained

"Lindsay, it isn't who I am to talk about what happened to me. But, if you want to talk about it I'm all ears" Lux explained

"I know it's just hard. When we both know what happened and yet you make it seem like nothing happened" Lindsay told Lux. Lux shook her head she hated this topic it was the least of her favourite things in her whole entire life. They shared what happen to them but they were different they weren't the same person. Lux was very closed off about problems and Lindsay was very open about her problems. Sure they had talked about it before only because they didn't know what to do. Cate was standing at the side of the door she had heard the two talking about hiding something and something about a previous home. Cate really wanted to know.

"Let's talk about it later, besides we should get ready for the meeting" Lux said

* * *

Cate and the girls walked out to her car. "Shot gun!" Lux called going to the passenger seat.

"Fine" Lindsay whined. They all got in the car and drove off the social services.

They sat in the waiting room, waiting to meet with Fern. Lux looked around Baze wasn't there. The three sat down.

"Where is Baze?" Lux asked, as she patiently tapped her foot, she was worried he would not show up.

"He'll be here Lux" Cate said, noticing the worry in Lux's voice

"Not that is matters" Lindsay said quietly.

"What was that?" Lux asked turning her whole body towards Lindsay sitting next to her.

"It doesn't matter that Baze isn't here it's not like he even knew we existed" Lindsay stated coldly, Baze had really hurt her when he had said what he said, even though to probably was not his fault.

"Correction he didn't know you existed" Lux said turning away

"Girls can we do this later?" Cate asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"Lux you've been a lot of things before, but never have you crossed that line. Go live with Baze it's not like you hide your hate for Cate" Lindsay said

"I might as well beats living with you OCD perfectionists"

"I don't have OCD" Lindsay replied

"Hey girls" Baze said walking into the waiting room. Everyone was silent. "What did I miss?" Baze asked

"Just sibling stuff" Cate smiled

"Baze can I live with you?" Lux asked

"Sure I guess, but I thought you both wanted to live with Cate?" Baze asked. He looked at Lux and Lindsay.

"Things change" Lux said

"Do you have anything to add?" Baze said looking over at Lindsay. Lindsay gave Baze a dirty look and then looked away.

"Lux and Lindsay why don't you two go back to the entertainment room and I'll talk with your parents first" Fern said walking out into the waiting room.

"Sure thing Fern" Lux said getting up and walking back.

"I guess that's okay" Lindsay said getting up a little bit after than Lux and heading down the same way. Neither of the girls looked or talked to each other

"And you two can follow me" Fern said. Cate and Baze followed Fern back to her office. Fern closed the door. "Now I heard they're little argument, they've never fought before" Fern said

"Sibling fight its normal, I have a sister and we always fight" Cate said

"You may have just met Lindsay and Lux but they are incredibility close, they don't fight."

"It's just over living arrangement's" Baze said

"I know you two don't live together, but why would they fight over living arrangements?" Fern asked

"Because Lindsay found out that I didn't know she existed" Baze stated

"Lindsay is very strong headed, she automatically shifts away and judges people without getting to know them" Fern replied

"I think she is just scared" Baze said

"Scared about what?" Cate said

"Scared about getting to know me" Baze replied

"She's fine with me" Cate said

"Cate, look at yourself you are Lindsay look a lot alike and from what I saw yesterday and today you two are a lot of the same, she gravitates towards you because she feels safe" Fern explained

"Then what about Lux?" Cate asked

"She's more of the regular teenager, just doing enough to get by, she sees Cate as being over accomplished and a lot like Lindsay, and she takes time to get into a placement usually. She likes Baze because he is care free" Fern replied

"What does that mean?" Cate asked

"It means you're a family with issues that we are worked out over time. We should go over the girl's history before, I talk to them and then after we will all talk together" Fern explained

"Lay it on us, I'm sure it's nothing to bad" Baze said. Fern looked down at the file.

"Lux suffered from a Ventricular Septal Defect as a baby, and Lindsay developed leukemia. Both these developed around the time the girls were about 5 months old. They had been placed with a family as a trial basis to see if they could handle two twin infants. As you can tell they didn't keep the girls. When they turned three, Lindsay's leukemia was quite bad and Lux was fine. I wasn't with them at the time so I have no idea how but they were able to stay together. I think it was when they turned five they were both given the all clear to be discharged from the children's hospital and they were sent to sunny vale where together they went in and out of seven foster homes." Fern said

"Oh my god, I had no idea" Cate said

"What's a ventricular Septal Defect?" Baze asked

"It's a hole in the heart, dumbass" Cate said

"Well sorry" Baze muttered

"You may have never given up the rights to the girls officially, but there health concerns were paid for by the government" Fern said

"Are they healthy now?" Baze asked

"They are both as healthy as can be. Lindsay does however require a check-up every few months, since leukemia can come back"

"My babies" Cate cried

"Cate, you heard Fern there healthy" Baze said trying to confront her

"Honestly Cate they've been fine for eleven years" Fern said

"Alright"

"Okay, well as you know by now Lux and Lindsay are the opposites of each other"

"If you hadn't said so before I would have never known" Baze joked

"Not funny Baze" Cate glared

"Lux going to a school in the fourth district called Longfellow it's not a top rate school but if the kid wants to learn they learn something. Lindsay is on scholarship to Westmont, and is at the top of her class" Fern explained

"Of course Lindsay would get the scholarship" Baze said

"She's a bright kid with college in her future" Fern said

"What about Lux? Does she have college in her future?" Cate asked

"That's the hard thing, as Lindsay has a perfect attendance record and a 4.0 GPA, Lux barely shows up to school and her grades are quite low" Fern explained

"Oh, is there any reason behind that?" Cate asked

"I think her motivation is lacking, plus Lux usually has to worst time in the foster homes as she is so stubborn she won't do something she doesn't like" Fern said

"Motivation lacking sounds like Baze" Cate said

Fern talked to Cate and Baze for another twenty minutes before she asked them to sit in the waiting room while she talked to Lux and Lindsay.

"Hi girls" Fern said when they walked into her office. Neither spoke they sat far away from each other. "Girls what is the matter?" Fern asked

"Nothing" Lux spoke quietly

"Yeah nothing, nothing at all" Lindsay retorted

"I heard your fight earlier, would you like the talk about it?" Fern asked hoping it would help resolve it.

"Well… Lux doesn't like Cate at all she says she's too much like me to handle" Lindsay said

"I may not like Cate but you hate Baze" Lux replied

"I don't hate Baze; he just doesn't look capable of looking after two teenagers"

"You're just mad because for once in your life somebody didn't know about perfect Lindsay"

"At least I try, and I am not perfect"

"Have you ever even listened to everyone that meets you, 'oh look at Lindsay Cassidy she's a delight, and there's her twin Lux she's a bad seed'"

"Lux you're not a bad seed you're my sister, and people shouldn't judge a book by its cover"

"Kind of like what you did with Baze?"

"That's not the same"

"Linz" Lux slid down the couch closer to Lindsay

"Fine I did, but honestly he didn't even know I existed"

"He didn't even know my name; all he knew was that he got Cate pregnant"

"So if I had gone instead of you…."

"Exactly"

"I have a suggestion" Fern said

"What is it?" Lux asked

"Since you both have hostility to one of your parents. Lindsay you should hang out with Baze and get to know him and Lux hang out with Cate" Fern suggested

"That's actually a really good idea" Lindsay said

"You sure you okay with that Lindz?" Lux asked

"Yeah, he is my dad I do need to speak to him sooner than later"

"And I better get to know Cate"

"Yeah, she may seem like me but that's just the smart. She actually has a sense of humour"

Fern got Baze and Cate to come back to her office and the four of them talked about how she'd be coming over to inspect the houses to make sure they were up to code.

* * *

_A/N: Sorrry guys it took a lot longer to get through this chapter than I expected but its done I hope you enjoy it. You found out alot about Lux's and Lindsay relationship and why they weren't adopted._

_REVIEW please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Life UneXpected!

Chapter 4: Sparks Fly

After the meeting with Fern at social services had finished, Cate and Baze had been granted custody as foster parents to the twins, eventually they could have their parental rights reinstated. Cate was to have primary custody meaning that Lux and Lindsay were to live with her in her house, after careful deliberation due to Baze having two roommates. A day later while Lindsay and Lux were off at school, it was also the twin's birthday.

"How are you going to decide what room to give to who?" Ryan asked Cate as he put a mirror up in the attic, the last piece needed to co

"I want Lux to have the attic she needs her own space more so, then I'm going to give Lindsay the spare bedroom."

"And you had us work all night and day for their birthday?" Ryan asked

"Yes, and I also got them both a cell phone" Cate smiled

"To be able to reach them at anytime?" Ryan asked

"No, so they can text and call each other since they go to two different schools" Cate stated

"I'm surprised you haven't switched Lux to Westmount yet" Ryan spoke

"I will when I need to protect her, but for now she is happy where she is" Cate said

"Adding being a Mom of two teenage twins to your resume is going to be a challenge, and I'm in it for the long haul. You mean the world to me Cate and I want to marry you" Ryan said getting down on one knee pulling out a ring from his pocket.

"Ryan are you serious?"

"Cate, I'm down on one knee, this is as serious as it gets" Ryan said

"Yes" Cate said, Ryan stood up sliding the ring onto Cate's finger and giving her a long meaningful kiss.

Meanwhile while Cate was getting engaged to Ryan despite the fact that everyone believe Lux was at school, after Baze had dropped her off she had walked out of the school after he drove away, she was currently walking in downtown Portland to an apartment, she knocked on the door.

"Where have you been?" the guy with the spider tattoo on his neck as he opened the door, Lux walked forward and kissed him before entering the apartment.

"Lindsay and I we're put in the custody of our birth parents" Lux said shortly after they were sitting on his couch he put his arm around her and she cuddled in.

"I've missed you, I was worried, Tasha was worried too" he spoke

"Bug, I'm sorry things have been crazy busy" Lux said

"Whatever Lux, You now have your family you've always wanted in Nob hill and you left me behind"

"I love you, I could never leave you behind, I was adjusting and Lindsay needed me. I'm here now"

"I love you too, I understand, and Happy Birthday" He smiled leaning over placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I can't believe I went three days without seeing you, not being able to sit like this and feel like someone understands me" Lux said as they sat together for hours catching up.

After school as Lindsay began to walk home, she heard her name being called from behind her, she turned around to see Jones the school quarterback calling her name.

"Jones?" She spokes

"Hey Lindsay Cassidy would you like some company walking to your bus stop?" He ran his fingers through his blonde hair; Lindsay thought for a moment, _should she tell him the truth?_

"Well actually I moved into the neighborhood a couple days ago" Lindsay replied

"I could walk you home then, if you don't mind?" he asked

"Don't take this the wrong way but aren't you dating Bryn?" Lindsay retorted

"I broke up with her a few days ago and you two aren't even friends so walking you home wouldn't be breaking the girl code" he smiled

"Okay, why the hell not" Lindsay as she started to walk

_Bent or broken,_

_It's the family tree,_

_Each branch apart of a part of me,_

_This is my tree and it's a beautiful tree._

"So what brings you to Nob hill?" Jones asked

"It's complicated"

"The uncomplicated it, I'll listen with no judgement we all have our pasts and I want to get to know you better on a deeper level" he said turning his entire attention onto Lindsay. Lindsay began to explain the seven different foster homes, the emancipation hearing, getting put in custody of her birth parents and he was very understanding. "All the challenges life has thrown your way has made you the cute smart girl I wanted to walk home with today"

Lindsay stopped in her tracks "I think that's one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said to me"

"You deserve to have people be sweet to you" Jones said as Lindsay looked up at him, the eye contact was enduring they both began to lean in toward each other, and their lips were about to touch when the loud sound of a motor cycle came into eye shot, Lindsay jumped back blushing then she looked out to the road to see Bug's motor cycle and Lux on the back.

"No, no, no" Lindsay said running down the street.

"Lindsay wait up!" Jones ran after her. By the time Lindsay caught up Lux and Bug were parked in front of Cate's house.

"Lux, Seriously? Cate's going to blow a gasket" Lindsay said

"Would you rather me walk? That's an hour walk!" Lux said

"Did you even go to school today?" Lindsay asked

"Lindsay, why did you run?" Jones said catching up

"Lindsay always asking the most amount of questions" Bug spoke

"Hi Bug do you really want the first time you meet Cate and Baze to be when I knock you out cold" Lindsay said

"Sis calm down" Lux said

"She'll come outside any second now" Lindsay said

"Okay miss goody two shoes, Lux is a big girl and can do whatever she feels like" Bug said

"Lindsay is this guy bothering you?" Jones spoke up

"Yo, Abercrombie shut it" Bug said taking a few steps forward

"Bug step off he was just speaking up for Linz" Lux put her hand on Bugs chest to stop him; Lindsay sent Jones a small smile.

"Lindsay you may try to be one of those girls who dates the school Abercrombie guy but you'll always be the girl who grew up in the system you're one of us, so stop trying to be one of them" Bug stated

"First off all Jones and I aren't dating and secondly us and them don't exist in the real world so I can be whoever I want to be" Lindsay firmly said. Cate heard the girls outside and opened the front door to see the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"Ever since you changed schools you left your life behind" Bug said, Lux turned to him

"Bug what's with the hostility towards my sister?" Lux asked

"It's nothing" Bug muttered, Lux could sense there was something,

"I think it's time Bug and Jones both go home" Lux said noticing Cate watching the whole situation. Bug turned and walked over to his motorcycle Lux followed.

"Have a great rest of your birthday, I'll see you soon" Bug said leaning over kissing Lux's cheek

"Thanks and what was with picking on Lindsay, you two have always been so pleasant to each other?" Lux asked

"Ever since she broke things off with Spencer, it's all Gavin and I have heard about for weeks and seeing her with Abercrombie caused me to snap" Bug spoke

"Lindsay and Jones aren't anything, she would have told me if anybody had shown interest in her" Lux said

"Spencer wants her back, I never said anything because I knew she hadn't moved on yet, you saw them almost kissing" Bug said

"Okay, you should go before Cate comes over" Lux said kissing Bug before walking away, Bug hopped on his motorcycle and rode off.

Meanwhile Lindsay was saying her goodbyes to Jones. "Thanks for walking me home, sorry about that" Lindsay explained

"It was very interesting, could I call you later?" Jones asked

"Sure" Lindsay pulled a pen out of her backpack and wrote it on his hands.

"Great, talk to you soon" Jones said hugging Lindsay

"Have a nice walk home" Lindsay smiled

"Thanks and have a great birthday!" Jones said before walking home, Lindsay turned around to walk into the house, she had a huge grin on her face; Lux saw Lindsay's expression and she knew she definitely had a crush on Jones. Both girls headed inside the house.

"Hey, who were your frie-" Cate asked

"The motorcycle spider web boy is Lux's boyfriend" Lindsay said, Lux looked over at her like what the hell?

"I could tell, I'd hope you don't kiss all your friends" Cate smiled

"Well who is this Jones character?" Lux asked

"He is a friend that offered to walk home with me" Lindsay said

Cate was curious about these two boys, and why neither of them introduced her to them, even thought they were in her life she felt like there was still a huge wall between them that had yet to be broken through.

"I'm going to our room" Lux said heading towards the spare bedroom she got to the closed door and saw Lindsay's name on the door. "Wait where's my room?" Lux spoke.

"Look up" Cate said, Lux looked up and saw her name on the ceiling.

"So I'm living in the hallway?" Lux asked

"Sorry Lux isn't the brightest stick in the mud, the attic" Lindsay said

"Wait we both get our own rooms?" Lux asked

"Yes" Cate said

"We've never had our own rooms before" Lindsay said

"We'll go look at them" Cate said. Lindsay opened her door to see a double bed with yellow sheets, a desk, posters of her favourite bands and an entire closet filled with new clothes, Lux's room was very similar the only difference was that her sheets were light blue. "Happy birthday girls" Cate spoke

"Thanks Cate this is so cool" Lux said

"I'm going to go order some pizza for dinner you two enjoy you're rooms" Cate said. Lux motioned for Lindsay to come up to her room they had some things to discuss.

"What Lux?"

"Do you like Jones?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it until today. Maybe, Sort of, Kind of?"

"That's why Bug was being so strange today"

"Why?"

"Spencer"

"I broke up with him almost a year ago"

"He wants you back"

"He treated me like crap, why would I ever go back to him?"

"Don't shoot the messenger"

"Jones is different; he took time out of his day to walk me home. Spencer wouldn't have ever done that. The unknown is enduring"

"I understand where you're coming from, so he tried to kiss you today?"

"He did and my whole body was anticipating it, then I jumped back with the sound of the motorcycle"

"Sorry, Cate hasn't freaked out yet"

"I bet Baze would have been out there checking out the bike" Lindsay smiled

"Nah, I think his fatherly instincts would set in" Lux laughed.

Downstairs while the girls thought Cate was ordering pizza she was quietly ushering Baze, and Math into the kitchen along with Ryan. Cate was nervous because the girls had yet to meet Ryan her new fiancée.

"Lindsaaaaaaaaaay, Luxyyyyyy!" Baze yelled. Cate sent him a dirty look.

"Baze?" Lux stuck her head out the attic and saw nobody

"Should we go down?" Lindsay asked. Lux nodded and the two got down onto the main floor and walked into the kitchen.

"SURPRIZE!" Everyone yelled

"I know I brought my friend, cause I have yet to meet yours but I will" Baze smiled

"Girls this is Ryan and he is my fiancée" Cate hugged Ryan

"Ryan you're taller in person" Lux said

"Thanks?" Ryan said

"Nice to meet you Ryan It's a pleasure" Lindsay said

"Happy birthday Lux and Lindsay my beautiful twins girls" Cate spoke handing them each a small box. Both girls opened the present with a huge smiled. "A cell phone for each of you to be able to keep in touch with me, Baze, Ryan, each other and also you're friends" Cate smiled

"Thank you!" Both said with a smile

A/N: Well it has been a while, but here you all go I hope you enjoyed the chapter more to come! Let me know what you think? Whatcha think of the Jones/Lindsay Yay or Nay? Bug/Lux? Any Ideas


End file.
